Broken Hearts Mend Each Other
by Prime627
Summary: Optimus lost his mate in the war, and he vowed to never fall in love again. June had an abusive husband has simply has no time for love. But when they meet, the connection is mutual and strong. Can two broken souls really fix each other? (UPDATED AT LAST)
1. Chapter 1

_**On Cybertron:**_

Optimus pressed his face into his palms. Tears hadn't come yet, and he half wished they would, but he remained like that, frozen in place. Silently weeping without tears over the palest pink body laid in a six-foot deep hole in Cybertron's plates. He slowly replaced the bits of metal he had carved out to form such a hole and he laughed a little.

Though he had replaced every bit of Cybertron, the hole was still not covered completely, even with Aleta's body inside. He brought his fists down on the plates and he kicked the shovel he had brought as far away as he could.

Never would he love again. Never would he break his spark over a pretty face and a pretty body. Never again!

He walked right into the base, slammed the door behind him, and stared down anyone that looked at him. They had lost, they had suffered, but they still had some sympathy and concern for their leader. Ratchet, who lost his mate, leaned into Optimus, and the mech softened only to crumble like a sugar cube in water. He closed his optics and hid his face in his friend's neck, his shoulders lowering and his knees coming to rest on the floor.

"I need some High Grade..."

Ratchet chuckled a little and patted his helm before pulling out of his friend's embrace to retrieve the cube.

Optimus lounged on the floor, propped up on the wall and sighing gently every so often. He smiled and nodded when his cube came. He sipped it slowly, then set it down on the floor. "Oh, Ratchet..." He clutched his chest and curled up, lowering his helm to rest it on his knees. "Aleta.."

His team left him to mourn, and when they returned, their leader and cried himself to exhaustion.

It took three mechs to carry him back to his berth, and Ratchet remained to make sure his friend was sleeping peacefully. He laid a full body pillow in front of the larger mech, tucked a stuffed toy in his arms, and slowly closed the door.

Optimus tightened his grip on the toy, discarded the pillow during the night. The toy was one of Aleta's favorite things to hug and play with while she was in Optimus' berthroom, and the pillow was despised by her.

 _I'm more cuddly than that sack of fluff._ Optimus' mouth twitched at the corners as he remembered and he sighed gently.

 _ **On Earth:**_

June fought her husband again. He had gotten laid off, and she had more and more work in the hospital. She was getting promoted, and her husband was getting nothing. That always resulted in some physical abuse, some smart comment how she's only wanted there because she's pretty and no one wants him because he's not good looking.

"It's not my fault you can't get hired..." June bent down to lift the eleventh can of beer off the carpet. Jack was playing with his trucks in the other room, and when she looked at him, the little three year old smiled and waved, his face red and puffy on one side. She went to examine it. "What happened to him?"

"Jackie? Oh, he fell down."

She frowned and turned her son's face, looking at the bruising in the shape of a hand. She sighed and tipped Jack's head up, kissed his forehead, and lifted him up. "Come on, now...bath time."

"It's bath time when I say it's bath time." June winced at the correction, held her son closer. "Put the kid down."

She slowly knelt back down, laid Jack on his belly. "Stay," she pleaded. Last time Jack walked in on her punishment, Jack had paid dearly. The marks were still around his neck.

No wonder Jack was home-schooled...apparently by his father.

She walked to the bedroom, glancing slowly back at Jack, who smiled and waved, but hid himself away when the screaming started.

June was a tough girl. She had been picked on, raised in a home where they picked who she dated, who she married...she was limited wherever she went. Limits were very close to her, and she was never taught to "reach for the stars" until her junior year of high school. Straight-C June got A's, B's...beatings.

Straight out of one abusive home and into another.

Her husband loved to hurt her. He got a special enjoyment of making her cry, making her skin red from her waist to her knees. He enjoyed her pain. Jack was the first creation of pain, and the child before and after him were lost in miscarriages caused by their father. Jack had slipped by the radar, and she thanked whoever was watching them every day that Jack still went relatively unharmed.

He grew bored of whipping her with his genuine leather belt, and he let her nurse her wounds with a white rag. She excused herself, pulled on a nightgown, and hustled herself to Jack's hiding place under the sink before snatching him away and bathing him.

He loved bubbles. He loved it when his body wash made them, and he'd laugh and squirm and splash at his mother, who would smile and gently wash his black hair. All the while, the dark figure that was his father stood in the doorway. Just watching.

Until one day, he had left, and he didn't come back. Ever.

Thirteen years went by, and until Jack brought home a blue motorcycle, she thought nothing of getting another husband. Why should she when the first one was terrible, abusive, and rude? Sure, she supposed, not all men were like him, but would she be able to make it? Would she cringe every time he went to stroke her hair, kiss her cheek? Would she jump in the way every time he went to Jack for any reason? Work was so demanding, and yes, she had gotten that promotion, and three more after that. She was a dedicated mother and nurse. She didn't need a husband...

But alone in the night, she sometimes found herself craving for warmer sheets, a heart beat thrumming beside her own, and someone to roll over to and kiss awake.

Would she ever get that chance?


	2. Chapter 2

_Alarm clock screaming bare feet hit the floor_

 _It's off to the races everybody out the door_

 _I'm feeling like I'm falling behind, it's a crazy life_

 _Ninety miles an hour going fast as I can_

 _Trying to push a little harder trying to get the upper hand_

 _So much to do in so little time, it's a crazy life_

 _It's ready, set, go it's another wild day_

 _When the stress is on the rise in my heart I feel You say just..._

June didn't know what to do. She took a moment to sit in her car and she pushed her hands through her hair, tugging out the hair tie and pushing it down on her wrist. Then she covered her face and waited for her heart to settle, hearing the blood roar in her ears. Jack waved to her as he climbed onto his motorcycle, his guardian, and she watched as the bike flashed her headlights in a goodbye. She waved to both of them and watched them go, wondering once again if he was going to school or to the Autobot base.

Then she backed her car out of the driveway, taking slow, deep breaths.

 _...Breathe, just breathe_

 _Come and rest at My feet_

 _And be, just be_

 _Chaos calls but all you really need_

 _Is to just breathe._

Her drive to the hospital was gentle. There was no traffic jam, no cars with impatient cargo...not even a squirrel sat undecidedly in the road, wiskered face staring dumbly at her bumper as she either braked gently or increased her speed to spook the animal into movement. It often didn't end well and she felt bad, but she more often than not forgot about it when her job swamped her.

The stress built up again when she arrived to the hospital.

 _Third cup of joe just to get me through the day_

 _Wanna make the most of time but I feel it slip away_

 _I wonder if there's something more to this crazy life_

 _I'm busy, busy, busy, and it's no surprise to see_

 _That I only have time for me, me, me_

 _There's gotta be something more to this crazy life_

 _I'm hanging on tight to another wild day_

 _When it starts to fall apart in my heart I hear You say just..._

She slammed her car door and covered her face. The stress was overwhelming. She had been given three files at once and was told to get each patient in before a certain time which would only give her three minutes with each, and she usually spent at most ten, filling out paperwork with them and getting to know them a little bit if they were hysterical, but today, she ended up dumping paperwork with no explaination on two hysterical people and one single mother with a newborn that had a high fever and a runny nose. Then she was called away to help in a surgery, to supply tools. She was more than glad that her shift ended earlier than normal, and she laid her head down on the steering wheel, gripping it. She sighed when her phone rang and she lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

Soft-spoken words were whispered to her and she leaned back in her chair, her eyes closing.

"June, it is I. Optimus Prime."

"I know."

 _...Breathe, just breathe_

 _Come and rest at My feet_

 _And be, just be_

 _Chaos calls but all you really need_

"Jack said that your shift ended," the robot rasped. He sounded worn, exhausted. "The children are hungry and we have no food for them here. Arcee would drop Jack off at your house if she were here, but since she is on a patrol with Bulkhead and Bumblebee and Ratchet is being stubborn-"

"No worries." June put her key in its ignition, turning it. The engine obediently roared to life. "I'll pick up what I can."

"I...thank you, June."

 _Is to take it in fill your lungs_

 _The Peace of God that overcomes_

 _Just breathe_

 _Let your weary spirit rest_

 _Lay down what's good and find what's best_

 _Just breathe_

After hanging up with the Prime, June was surprised that she felt...calmer. Unbeknownst to her, Optimus had the same feeling. She looked at her evening in a new light and made a soft, happy sound as she pulled out of the parking lot and directed her car into the local grocery store's own lot. She bought as much as she could afford, then piled all the bags into the car. She pulled away from the store and went towards the Autobot base, still calm and peaceful. Again, zero traffic in the town going out to the desert.

The Autobots and the teens greeted her when they arrived. Raf helped carry bags into the RecRoom. Optimus stayed behind to offer whatever thanks he could get out of his clogged vocals. Why couldn't he speak easily around June? The same thing had happened to him on another occasion, with another female, on another planet.

His Aleta had the same ability to make him stammer.

"I want to...thank you, again...June. I-"

"Say no more, Optimus," June said as she opened a box she had bought herself. "I don't suppose you would want an animal cracker..."

Optimus' faceplates warmed to a light pink. "I-...no, I do not." He curled and uncurled his servos, his optics darting around the room for something to stare at besides June, who was watching him expectantly.

"Come on, Optimus. I don't have cooties."

"I..." He frowned at the last word. "Cooties?"

June laughed, taking a seat on the hood of her car. She bit the head off a seal-shaped cookie. Optimus couldn't imagine being human with such a variety in foods...all he had the choice of was what consistency of Energon, what shape, what size, what texture...but it was all Energon. He knelt in front of her. "Come take a ride with me..."

June expected her heart to jump into her throat, expected her stomach to feel like the seal was alive and writhing in her stomach. But instead, all she felt was a burst of calm and she breathed her answer.

 _Just breathe, just breathe_

 _Come and rest at My feet_

 _And be, just be_

 _Chaos calls but all you really need_

 _Is to just breathe_

 _Just breathe_

"I'd like to."

 **Tada! I had these lyrics to a song laying around and I figured, heck, why not put it in the Broken Hearts Mend Each Other fic I was planning on orphaning? Hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND I DON'T REMEMBER WHO SINGS IT. THE TITLE IS "BREATHE" THOUGH, AND IT'S A CHRISTIAN SONG. DON'T LIKE IT, SUCK IT. LISTEN TO IT ANYWAY. IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus' interior was warm and dark. His heaters blasted the warm air at her face, her feet, keeping the cab at a temperature that made her feel sleepy. His radio was on, but turned down so June had to strain her ears to hear the piano notes. She leaned back in her seat, and looked over at the driver's seat. The wheel twitched and made minor corrections on its own, no driver occupying the seat, but then, before her eyes, a driver materalized.

He had brown hair cropped short. His jawline and chin were darkened with light stubble. When he looked at her, June saw how blue his eyes were. He was wearing a loose blue shirt and jeans. Still looking at her, the driver held up his hand and a cap materialized in his grasp. He slapped it down on his head, the Autobot insignia stitched into the front. "Like?"

"Very," June said as she moved closer and touched his arm. It felt warm, and very real. "What is it?"

"A hologram."

"It doesn't feel like a hologram," she whispered and she touched his face. What felt like real stubble rasped under her palms and the driver smiled, leaning his face into her hand.

"Your hands are cold," he purred.

"You can feel it?"

"Sure. I have pleasure and pain sensors on this little make-believe body." His smile faded into a thin line as the driver focused on driving. June tilted her head.

"Is this you? What you look like when you're human?"

The hologram smiled again. "It is how I _want_ to look as a human..." He looked down at his shirt and pulled on it, sighing. "But...it is just make-believe..."

He stopped talking as he parked the semi in a drive-in movie theater. "I thought the movies playing would be fun..."

"What is it?" June hadn't been paying attention to the sign. Instead she was thinking about this new opportunity that had opened up quite nicely.

"Inside Out and Minions. I heard the kids talking about it. I would have taken them this evening, but three teenagers and all their junk, fitting in this little cab? No, no...so instead, I commed Bumblebee and he is taking them."

On cue, Bumblebee pulled into the theater, parking neatly three rows in front of June and Optimus. They were in the back row, all the way back. No one was even remotely around them. June looked at Optimus curiously, wondering what else he had on his mind besides a movie, but he pulled out a box of treats he had spared from the kids. "Here...in case you get hungry. I have Energon in this cup...for me." He held it up for her to see, though it wasn't necessary. She believed him.

The first clip, the national anthem, started and everyone else got out of their cars and put their right hands over their hearts, but June had her eyes on Optimus, and his eyes were on her. She drummed her fingers on her thighs, biting her lip a little. What were they going to do? Surely Optimus wasn't interested in these child movies...

But as soon as the first scene opened, Optimus' eyes were drawn away and he watched the screen. June sighed gently and descended on the Cracker Jack box.

A quarter of the way into the movie, when Joy and Saddness were sucked out of Headquarters, Optimus' attention shifted to her again. June was caught in the act of gazing and she expected a reprimand or a smile, and instead she got a sigh. He reached over and touched her head, stroking her hair gently as he jerked his head to the side. June lifted her head and looked deeper into the cab, seeing the sleeper portion. She crawled into it and gasped when Optimus followed her lead, his hand closing around her wrist.

"Shh..." He drew the curtains on the sleeper area, stopping slightly before smiling a little. He snapped his fingers, again unecessarily, and two holograms popped into the seats. First was an Optimus and in the passenger seat was a June. The windows untinted just slightly.

"Whoa..." She leaned forward and touched the second Optimus' arm, laughing. "That's so cool..." She looked at the June and touched her arm, disappointed she didn't feel the touch.

"You won't feel what happens to this body, but I feel what happens to that one." He looked at his double and June reached around again to touch it.

"You mean, you feel that?"

"Yes," laughed Optimus. He sat back a little on his heels, purring lightly. June smiled and gave his arm a friendly pinch. "Ow," he gasped, looking at his arm. Two red marks formed on the Optimuses and the original hologram gave her a look. "I felt that."

"I know," she smiled. She sat cross-legged on the other side of the sleeper. Optimus drew the curtains the rest of the way, plunging the area into darkness. June shivered.

"Are you cold?" In response, the cab's heaters started blowing again.

"No, no," she mumbled.

Optimus sounded closer when he spoke again. "I was just making sure."

"Optimus, what are you doing?"

He hesitated. June heard him inch a little closer. "You know those things that come from bad choices?"

"Mistakes?"

"I'm about to make one..."

He kissed her gently, his hand closing around her arm. Stubble rubbed against her face, soft bursts of breath tickled her skin, his sweet, mint scent filling her nose and making her exhale in a dream-like way. Optimus pulled his head back, watching her.

"Did I hurt you?" He shook a little, his eyes nervously shifting from her eyes to her arm. "I-I am sorry..."

"Optimus." She leaned forward and kissed him, touching his chest. "You didn't hurt me. Why are you worried?"

"I have never interfaced with a human before," he whispered. "I do not know what your body is like."

June watched him as his eyes lowered to her shirt and he grabbed the hem gently. "Optimus, this is fast...this is really fast," she mumbled as he pulled her shirt off.

"I know...and I am sorry." He moved closer, pulling her into his lap as he kissed down her shoulder onto her arm. "My race needs physical contact. I have not allowed myself to get close to anyone, Cybertronian or otherwise, and I feel myself grow weary of living alone." He pulled her bra strap down and kissed where it had been. He reached around behind her and undid the clasps, pulling the bra away and tossing it behind him. He touched her face, whining gently as he kissed her jaw insistently.

June was frozen. She didn't know what to do and so she remained still, her eyes wide and her mouth open. For thirteen years after Jack's father finally left, she had avoided all physical contact given by men other than hugs from her own son. She had dreamed for someone to do this to her, for someone she least expected to come out of the blue and confess he needed her in his life. But now that it was happening...what was she to do?

Optimus was laying her down, touching her hips and breathing her name into her skin. "June...June, answer me. Am I offending you, in anyway? What are you feeling? June?" He lifted his head and stared at her blank face. "I...do not know what to do if you do not answer me..."

June jerked and looked at him a little, whining gently as she whispered, "Don't stop."

Optimus smiled and went back to kissing down her body. June reached down and touched his head. He looked up in surprise, laying one last kiss on her ribs before he waited for her to say something, but instead of doing any such thing, she laid her head back down and sighed softly.

She needed this. She needed feeling important to someone, and who better than Optimus, the mech she had known for months as a loving, compassionate leader with endless patience?

He gently reached forward, resting one rough palm on her breast. She flinched and looked at him. They weren't big, by any standard. Nestled in B-cups, they didn't attract any attention, rarely her own, and only when she showered every other night. But Optimus was gazing at them with wonder, kneading the tender skin and slowly pinching a nipple between two fingers. He looked at her before he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the pink nub. June smiled and sighed softly, her eyes gently closing.

"This is what I needed," June sighed and she looked at him. He was touching her belly button with the same wonder he had shown for her breasts. He looked at her and smiled a little at her words.

"Though we have only known each other for four months, three days, and eight hours, I know you better than any human. I have studied you, your expressions..." He trailed off and he looked at the button on her jeans. She touched his head.

"Do it."

Optimus watched her lift her hips and he undid her button, pulling her jeans off her legs, and June winced as the hair on her legs rubbed on his arm. She hadn't shaved in a couple days, figuring she'd (eventually) get around to it, but she never did. An apology was on her tongue, but Optimus dropped to his belly and stared at her legs, touching them gently and smiling.

"You are fuzzy..."

June curled her arms up, her elbows protecting her ribs and chest while her hands muffled her laughter and she stayed like that, watching him for a long time while he rubbed her legs and smiled. Then his eyes wandered up to her thighs, which he touched tenderly. Purple lines ruined her once-perfect skin and she looked away.

"How pretty," he whispered.

"Those are stretch marks. They're not pretty. They're evidence of me getting fat."

He looked at her, his smile fading. "Oh?" He looked back down at the lines and he kissed them fondly. June gaped at him. "I think they are pretty, and if my word as a Prime is law, then every woman with 'stretch marks' is pretty."

He saw more on her belly and he touched them gingerly as well, laughing quietly. "You are so very pretty..."

June felt tears well up in her eyes. She could list several men that would see her and only think of her as _fomerly pretty_ or _once beautiful_ and here was an alien masquerading as a human saying that she was, currently, "very pretty", "so very pretty".

He became interested in a new thing on her body, her underwear. He frowned at it and tugged on the flimsy fabric that had been wonderful for a good three years, but was now losing its elastic band and was becoming sheer. He looked at her curiously, slowly pulling them off when she lifted her hips again. He sat back as he sighed, staring at her completely. His eyes flicked up to her face and he smiled. "Femmes have these..." He leaned forward and touched her between her legs. "They call them valves. And they are very respected. A sealed valve is worshipped by their parter and a broken valve is kissed tenderly. Every femme has value. Our culture ensured that, mostly. After the war started, femmes became pleasuredrones and were only used for their valves..." He frowned down at June, sighing gently. "I...wish things had been different. Then my mate would be alive."

June, who had been listening attentively and gazing at him with affection, was now feeling inadequate. She pulled away and Optimus let her, his eyes drawing downward as he sighed.

"I am sorry. I still miss her, even though it has been _centuries_."

June watched him for a long time, slowly coming back to him only to push him down. "I still miss the man that harmed my child, only because he was my husband, and when we were dating, he was an angel...but then I messed up." She frowned as she remembered their third date ending in a hotel room, her clothes on the floor and his just barely on. She looked up at Optimus, who was brightening slowly back up. He smiled a little and kissed her gently.

"Then we are both missing the past, but the future is what I desire most." He laid under her, breathing softly. He smiled at her. "Though it is possible for me to simply remove the holographic clothing and make them disappear, you taking them off is entirely possible and highly enjoyable."

She tore the shirt in two, shredding the imaginary shirt. She stared down at his chest and touched it, seeing scars where there shouldn't be. "Who hurt you so badly?"

He smiled and sat up, pointing out each one and telling a brief story about how he got it and where. June had to push him back down in order for him to stop.

"Sorry, sorry..." He smiled a little more, his teeth showing through. He bit his lip.

"I'm not interested in your past," she said as she kissed his mouth. "Show me your future."

" _Our_ future." He purred and tugged on his pants, and then they were gone. He laid quietly in front of her, completely exposed. "After this, I am not letting you away from me for even a moment."

June crawled on top of him and smiled a little, laying her head on his chest while she got comfortable, the only thing she knew how to do. But Optimus surprised her by touching her down there, working a finger inside and sighing.

"You are not ready," he said and he pulled his finger out, laying her down. "Your valve will refuse me and it will only be painful if I proceed."

June watched him, nodding weakly. Did this mean that they weren't going to...? She went to sit up, but Optimus touched her knee and spread her legs a little wider, ducking his head to plant a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Stay quiet," he breathed. "As quiet as you can manage. My cab is not sound proof."

She watched him as he flicked his gaze back to her face while he opened his mouth and pressed his hot tongue to her clit, parting her petals. She dug her fingers into the mattress.

"Oh," she groaned. He immediately stopped.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, don't stop...please..." She touched his head and whined gently. "Please..."

He smiled and nodded, ducking his head again to work at her... _valve_. June tilted her head, smiling. She kind of liked how that sounded, better than any word for it on Earth. She looked down at him and buried her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly.

When he was satisfied, he lifted his head and sat back. "I believe you are ready now..."

While she laid down, he continued to speak. "Now...femmes can take it rough, but valves are delicate." As he spoke, he rubbed her entrance with a finger, watching her face. "And you are far more delicate than anything I have ever seen. I only hope that this holographic body is as gentle as your men are." He ducked his head to kiss her ear. "And, June...do not think for a moment that I desire someone else in your place..."

"I won't," she promised and she watched him position himself over her, slowly spreading her legs just a little bit more. "I'm ready."

He moved his hand to thread his fingers through hers and he kissed her gently. Then he was inside and she arched up into him.

Jack's creation had been rough, she remembered. His father had been forceful, demanding, and he had pushed her to her limits, but Optimus was the opposite. He watched her face, moved slowly and carefully, and was continually asking for an update in her emotional state.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Optimus."

"Are you sure? If this is too much, I can stop and we can pretend this never happened."

"Don't ruin this for me, please. We both have been avoiding contact. This is perfect, Optimus. I mean it when I say that."

"We really should be doing this on a bed. On my berth, even, not in the cab of my alt mode, not _inside me_."

"Someday we will."

"And you are sure you are fi-"

"Don't even finish that question, Optimus. I'm fine."

He gave a small smile then and he kissed her, gently picking up his pace. He watched her, tilting his head one way and then the other until he started to quiver. "June..."

"Don't ask me if I'm okay."

"My body is not functioning."

"It is functioning fine. You are reaching your..." She blushed and tried to say the word.

"Overload? No, no. That can't be it..I...I usually last longer than this. I am sorry..."

"How long has it been?"

"An hour and forty-five minutes."

"I'd say you're right on schedule." She shifted where she laid, panting softly. "You made it longer than my husband."

He looked uncertain for a moment, but his body had had enough. June hugged him as he _overloaded_ into her. He leaned forward, resting his head on the side of the cab. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down from his body. He watched her, his lips spreading in a smile. "Not bad?"

"Not bad at all."

 **ooo**

Ratchet greeted Bumblebee and Optimus when they returned, not seeing June carefully tucked in the cab of his leader. "Prime, a word?"

Optimus nodded and walked to him, still smiling as he had been driving home.

"I was watching your life signals, in case the Decepticons came and decided to attack. I know Knock Out goes to those types of things...anyway, your spark-rate picked up dramatically. At first I laughed because you had finally gotten yourself into a scary movie, but then I looked up what you were watching. _Inside Out and Minions are the top ten non-scary films in the world_! So I got curious. Did something happen? Did, I don't know, one of your wounds you've been hiding from me open up and were you draining out? Did you know that everything was fine, except there was a _significant drop_ in," he stopped to look at his data pad, "in your reproductive fluids? What were you doing? Self-servicing during a child's movie?"

How would he begin? He groaned and touched his helm, making a miserable face. "Ratchet, I have a helm-ache..."

"Probably from fragging June into your cab!"

He flinched.

"Your energy also went down from projecting three holoforms, one of which was extremely overworked for almost two hours."

Optimus stared at him. "What do you want from me?"

"To be careful with yourself, Prime! What? Expected me to reprimand you for finally getting over Aleta? No, no...I'm glad you've finally picked yourself up and moved on. At last, our Prime can finally get back to being his old self. Thank Primus! But don't kill yourself in the process, will you?"

 **ooo**

"Ratchet sounded mad," June mumbled as she was laid on Optimus' pillow. He laid his helm on the other pillow, laying a soft corner of blanket on her while he tucked himself in.

"He was worried."

June looked at him. "What does this make us now, Optimus?"

"This makes us mates."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack was thirteen, he asked for a pet, and June had immediately thought of all the pets he could ask for: a cat, a dog, a snake, a lizard, a hamster, a rabbit, a ferret, a horse...an alligator had crossed her mind as well, but when she prodded him on the way to the pet store "to just look", he had shaken his head and said he wanted a fish.

"A low-maintainance one, you know? Something I can put in a bowl and forget about it for a day or two and not have it die on me."

June had laughed. She had owned fish when she was growing up and they didn't die on her if she found herself swept up with school and work for a couple days. She would always find, returning to her kitchen and peering on the shelf, that her goldfish were still alive and were happy to see her.

So June led her son to the fish aisle and they stared at the goldfish, and the koi, and the tetras, and all the cyclids, but Jack hadn't been interested. When June was finally tired of gazing at the fish (and had selected a pretty koi she fondly named Flipper), she looked for her son to find him gazing at the bowls of bettas.

"Those are betta fish. Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah," he had said. "But they're so expensive!"

"Oh, but they're worth it. Here. Which one is your favorite?"

So they had driven home, Flipper waiting eagerly to be put in his new tank and Jack holding his new pet in his hands. But still, sometimes, June would find herself watching her son's betta swim circles in the bowl and realize that she understood the betta's desire to go places...and yet being restricted to walking in circles.

Optimus woke June from her memory when his holoform hugged her hips and drew her close. His real body was prepping himself in his wash racks, talking to her over the roar of his shower.

"I believe we have the base relatively to ourselves. Ratchet is taking the kids to school and everyone else has patrols today. I have my own patrol, believe me, but I usually do mine around midnight. Knock Out likes to race and I have sparred with him several times when I discovered him."

"Optimus?"

He immediately stopped his talking and he pinged for her audibly. The sound was like a bell chiming and June smiled. His holoform smiled at her reflection.

"Do you have a pet?"

Optimus chuckled and his holoform laughed into her ear. "Sure. His name is Kickstart. He was a gift and he has grown on me. He is on my desk, organizing the ever-present mess. Why do you ask?" He walked out, holding a towel. He rubbed his face dry, then his shoulders, all the way down to the tips of his peds. His holoform faded as he walked closer.

June looked up at him and smiled a little. "I would like to go home and feed my own pet."

"Oh? And what kind of pet is this?" He sat on the berth, fussing with his ankle plates.

"A koi," she said. "It's a type of fish. Flipper is very big now. I got him when he was smaller."

"Yes. Koi grow as big as their environment allows, yes?" Optimus looked at her. "I would like to see your Flipper."

 **ooo**

June watched Flipper swim in his tank. It was a very big, very heavy tank that Jack's father had labored to this spot, chuckling as he went. He had said that they were going to get lots of fish to swim around in the tank, that he had many plans for it, but in the end, it stood unused... Still, June held that memory close. Jack's father wasn't all bad. For the first few years, he was an angel, as previously stated. She often wondered what became of him...

Optimus' holoform was tapping the tank with a finger tip, lightly and hesitantly. Flipper swam back and forth, only interested in the bag of food June had in her hand. "He is a very smart fish..."

"All koi are smart. They have big brains." June took out a handful of food and held her hand in the water. Flipper wiggled himself onto her hand and ate all the pellets he could before he slowly backed up. June pulled her hand out of the tank and flicked the water at Optimus, who was laughing. "Tada."

Optimus smiled at her and stepped closer, his smile fading. "That night, in my cab..."

"Last night. I remember."

"It did not mean nothing to me..."

"Well, it didn't mean nothing to me, either." June watched his face to see where he was going with this. Did he think that she didn't appreciate what he did?

But he looked relieved. "You are very much like a femme, June."

"Then treat me like one."

The fingers curling into his belt loops got her point across. Optimus watched her with a wary look. "I will see what I can do..."

 **ooo**

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

June watched Optimus as he knelt in his berth, her propped up against a pillow. He was coaxing his spike erect, which was larger than she had ever thought it would be. He lowered his servo and rested it on his thigh, sighing gently. "Are you still certain of this?"

"Yes," June finally managed and she watched as he put his servos on either side of her, bringing his hips forward. His spike nudged her thighs apart, the tip poking her petals open... "No! No, it won't fit!" She struggled and pushed away from the monster spike, her eyes wide. "It's so much bigger than I thought."

Optimus just watched her, tilting his helm. "I am not a tiny mech," he purred and he touched a digit to her cheek. "I understand your concern, but perhaps you will stretch...?"

"Not all at once, without causing damage..." She shook her head, leaning into his touch. "This was a stupid idea..."

"Oh, but no ideas are stupid. Only misled..." Optimus knelt back and studied his mate. Then he smiled gently. He went back into the same position. "One more try."

June nodded slowly and laid back down, covering her face with her arm. She felt his smooth spike brush her thighs again, nuzzle up to her petals, and then it dropped, prodding a lower entrance. Optimus grunted and shifted, moving his servo down to readjust when June shook her head.

"Do it."

Optimus frowned, but thrusted his hips forward enough that the tip pushed past any resistance there could have been and he watched his mate arch, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Does it hurt?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then I will draw out," he began, but June made loud protests.

"No. No, I'll be fine. Leave it..."

He just watched her, his optics narrowed. She writhed, obviously in distress. Her face was reddening, her breath was strangled, but she insisted he stayed where he was. Then she took a deep breath and relaxed, falling limp on his berth. Optimus touched her cheek again and she smiled. He questioned her physical condition.

"I'll be fine. Just don't move."

He nodded and sat back a little, getting comfortable. He could wait. If humans liked this, then he would do exactly as he was told and he would not move until his mate relented and let him.

It took a good fifteen minutes, but June whined that she was done and Optimus drew out of her, leaving her gaping. He touched the sore entrance and sighed. "How do you feel?"

She sat up and looked at him, then she looked away. "Well...no more playing with your real spike. I guess I settle for an imaginary one."

He smiled and touched her chin. "I think that would be wise..." He put his spike away and looked at her petals, tilting his helm as he stretched out and pressed a kiss to the swollen nub above her entrance. She flinched. He licked her, then pressed his glossa into her. She clenched around it like she had to his spike and he chuckled, stopping when he heard a ringtone chirrup for attention. He raised his helm and looked at June's clothing.

"My phone...Jack is probably calling."

Optimus watched her fish her phone out and he sat back as she answered the call and she laid back against his pillow. He listened to half a conversation.

"Hello," June said into her phone, smiling at Optimus. But Jack's voice wasn't the one that made it through. The voice that spoke into her ear made her blood freeze.

"Hello, June. I'm at your house, but you don't appear to be home. I love what you've done to the living room. It's just as I remembered it, but all my things are gone. Don't tell me you got rid of _everything_ when I left..."

Her mouth went dry and Optimus immediately picked up on her fear. He frowned at her expression and he tilted his helm.

"How did you-?"

"June. You can't ask me how did I find you when you never changed your lifestyle. You live in the same house, have the same job...so much for being a doctor, right? Doctor Darby. The only thing that changed was your last name. Does little Jackson still have my name?"

"No."

"Ohh...so you changed that, too. Does he still remember me?"

"You visit in the form of nightmares."

"Ah."

Optimus frowned more at what he was hearing. He had respectively tuned out of her conversation, but now he was tuning in, amplifying the conversation on the phone to the point he could hear the man's heart beating. He felt a jolt of anger at this man calling his mate and putting her through this, but he made his denta stay hidden. Instead he scraped his lower set of denta across his upper lip to remind it of its place.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Well, after sixteen years, I thought it would be a good time to come and take back what's mine."

"You're kidding yourself if you think-"

"Your coworker said that Ms. Darby was not working today. I do think you are single, and I know you still get anxious to be involved with a man."

Optimus felt that same anger well up and he turned his helm away. June was sitting up, anger and fear making her sweat, making her heart beat faster in its cage.

"After all these years, Junie, I still know how you think," he purred. "I think it's time we had a little family get-together. Don't you think? I haven't seen you guys in forever. Should we have lunch?"

"Olive Garden," she snapped. "Meet me at Olive Garden." If Jack's father was going to start something, she wanted it to be somewhere public. And she wanted Optimus to be there, too.

"Oh. Very fancy. Okay. I'll play your little game, June. Do you want me to pay for lunch?"

"And dessert."

"Staying that long with me?"

"Have to make it count for something, don't I?"

He chuckled and sighed. "You've changed, my pet. Okay. I will see you this afternoon."

June shut her phone and considered throwing it. She looked at Optimus. "Did you hear all that?"

Optimus' optics dimmed. "I confess I paid attention to the last few exchanges. Who was that man?"

"My ex-husband..." She looked away. "He wants to meet me and Jack." She hugged herself. She suddenly felt very...dirty, like she had the days after Jack's father's transformation. She rubbed her arm, her eyes closing.

"Do you think that is wise?" Optimus frowned. He didn't understand. Ex-mates were cordial with one another, often purring and congratulating on each other's accomplishments and apologizing for what they had robbed of each other, like time, sparklings, affection...but humans were often merciless with their ex-mates, almost like two feral cats engaging in a fight, claws drawn, lips drawn back, and spit flying.

"No. But I want you there, in case he tries anything."

That was sound thinking. "My holoform is very strong."

"I'm counting on it. I don't know what happened to my ex when he left."

"Do you prepare now?"

She nodded and she looked down at her phone. "Do you think you can call Jack for me?"

Jack knew sort of what was going on, and he was wary about Optimus when he met his holoform, but gentle words and a similar embrace brought the two of them together. Optimus had patted his head and back in a way that made June smile.

"I can." He decided to spare her from the technicals of the action. He could only imagine what her mind was doing. "You get ready." He projected his holoform and the two of them wandered off to his wash racks to prepare. He turned his attention to her phone and whispered softly. "This is my family now. I will protect my family."


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus was certain of himself as he drove his mate and his new son to the restaurant. His holoform caressed June's arm in a way that he intended would soothe her, but she was paying attention to the sand and cacti turning into buildings and sidewalks. And then they were parked neatly, taking up four parking spaces. His holoform looked over at Jack, who was picking lightly at a new shirt June had bought him. "You look nice," he whispered and he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders. The boy smiled at him and he grinned back, but he saw the nervousness flicker in his human eyes and he released him. June hopped out wordlessly.

Out of the three of them, Optimus felt the most out of place. June wore black slacks and a nice dress top. Jack had his good pair of jeans on and a button-up shirt. Optimus wore jeans and a simple tee. He bit his lip and looked at Jack's shirt. A moment later, he updated his holoform with a similar shirt. Jack smiled as he watched. June didn't even see. She was looking around the parking lot. It was surprisingly empty, but after Optimus checked his internal clock, he decided it wasn't so surprising. They were just before the lunch-rush.

Inside, they were welcomed with smiles and a prompt table. "He's been waiting for you since eight," the waitress chirped over her shoulder. "There he is."

Optimus kept walking, but a quick check behind him showed that June and Jack had stopped walking. He studied them and then he studied the man.

He was tapping on a tablet. His eyes were dark behind long lashes and he was obviously stressed about what he was doing. He chewed his lower lip and worked his fingers deeper and deeper into his wavy brown hair. A tan-line of a ring showed on his left hand and Optimus noted it looked as though he had kept a wedding band around his finger for a long period of time. He remembered seeing a similar thing on June's left hand. Had both been stubborn to let go of the past? The man was caught up with what he was doing that for several moments, he did not look up, but jolted when Optimus pulled a chair back to sit across from him.

June settled beside him after a prompting gesture and further prompting got Jack on the other side of Optimus.

The stress on the man's face left as his eyes settled on June. "My pet," he purred fondly and he leaned over the table to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Optimus' lips pulled over his upper set of teeth. Jack hid his face. June moved her head back, but the dirty deed was done. The hair was pinned behind her ear.

"You look well. Your new boyfriend has kept you well." The man looked Optimus up and down and the Prime willed himself to sit taller. Jack nestled deeper into his chair. "How long have you been together? Weeks? Months?"

The correct answer sprang to Optimus' vocals easily, and he was about to open his mouth when June jumped in.

"Years."

The man's gaze settled on Optimus. "And what were _you_ about to say?"

Optimus didn't need to glance at June to know she was staring at him. "I was going to say it feels like days since we met, but with her it is easy to lose track of time."

The man laughed and nodded, putting his tablet aside. "I agree on that much..." He looked at Jack and smiled. "Hey, buddy. Remember me?"

Jack, though sixteen and fighting for independence, huddled against Optimus, his blue eyes wide as he watched the man. Optimus lifted his arm and pulled him against his side.

"I can imagine that he does," Optimus said softly, flashing teeth that would have looked like a smile to a human, but a display of dominance to another Cybertronian. The man flashed teeth back and chuckled.

"Probably not very good memories, but as you can see, I've really cleaned up, June." He looked at her with a sincere look on his face. "I would be honored if you came back to me..."

"You say that easily in front of my boyfriend?"

He scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissive way, reaching for his water glass. He took a sip. "Relationships are so fragile..."

June's outburst was interrupted when the server came back and prompted orders. Jack gave his tentatively after glancing at June, and she ordered next. Optimus and the man challenged each other with their eyes before the man smiled and ordered. It was all on Optimus now, and June prayed that he would act normal, not ordering lunch and then not eating it.

But he smiled easily and requested "the special", which made June look at the menu and she scowled. "But, love...aren't you dieting?"

"Oh, but I think this prompts enough celebration." He stopped the server, however. "And, may I request to speak with the chef? He and I are good friends."

She smiled and nodded, her blue eyes flashing. "Anything you desire, sir." She smiled a little bigger and something flickered in her facial expression. June blinked.

"Is she...?"

Optimus looked at her and made a simple nod, a smile forming on his lips and he kissed her forehead. "A good friend of mine. We go way back."

The man sat forward. "Oh? How far back?"

Optimus barked a laugh. "Eons!" He reached across the table. "Call me Orion, Mister...?" He fished for a name, his eyes boring into his.

"Jones. Nicholas Jones." He shook Optimus' hand. "What do you do for a living?"

"I run a small business," he said vaguely, leaning back. "With my family, I and a rival company compete for 'total Earth domination'. It is a really interesting battle. So far, we look as though we are winning."

"Interesting. What do you do?"

"It is actually very boring, Nicholas..." Optimus' gaze was stolen by an old friend.

"Prime," the man laughed and he hugged him when Optimus got to his feet. Their hugs were tight, almost painful. Born from war and pain, their friendship had been surprising and lasted longer than expected. Hugging this man was strange. The mech Optimus was used to had four arms. "What can I do for ya?"

Optimus smirked. "I just wanted to see if your ugly scars had gotten any uglier, Scraptrap!"

The man rubbed his face and chuckled. The scars around his eyes looked exactly like his real scars, and they did, indeed, look tragic. "I still look better than you."

Nicholas watched, a tight smile on his face. "What is this display for, Orion?"

Optimus sat back down, looking over at him and frowning. "You are on my turf now, Nicholas Jones...you do not insult my family. You do not threaten them, me, or my relationship with June. Do you understand? You are treading on another man's turf, and you are doing so recklessly."

He watched him, frowning slowly. The server came back and set plates down on the table. The plate at Optimus' place of the table held a cube of Energon and he smirked. He lifted the cube up, tossed the contents back into his mouth, and he swallowed. The whole time Nicholas stared. "Now. If you will excuse me, my mate, and my son, I will let them finish eating, and you will politely pick up the bill. I will supply a tip. Then we will shake hands. I will thank you for the meal, and we will go our separate ways, never to see each other again. Do you understand?"

Nicholas slowly nodded, and after June and Jack packed their untouched meals into boxes (the server asked them to have a nice day as she left, Optimus chirping her real name at her. She laughed over her shoulder), Optimus shook his hand and they left, Optimus' mouth a thin, hard line and Nicholas' parted slightly in a puzzled way...

 **ooo**

Optimus turned on the radio in June's home. She made dinner, her eyes filling with tears, and not from the onions. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and her shoulders shook as she wept, and all Optimus could do was watch, his holoform flickering only slightly as he moved closer to her as the chorus started up on the radio.

 _I see you dressed in white,_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you (oh, so priceless)_

 _Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable,_

 _Darling, it's beautiful_

 _I see it in all you (oh, so priceless)_

"Turn it off," she pleaded, but Optimus didn't move except to wrap his arms around her from behind. "Please...Optimus, I don't need this..."

"You need this," he insisted and he nuzzled her lightly. "You know you do."

 _No matter,_

 _This is what you're worth,_

 _More than all the money and diamonds and pearls,_

 _Oh, this is who you are,_

 _Yea, this is who you are._

This song was perfect, and he longed for it to continue forever for his June to listen to. He had to make sure he remembered the band and the title of the song so he could go out and find the CD for her, and a CD player...

 _So when it's late, you're wide awake_

 _Too much to take_

 _Don't you dare forget that in the pain,_

 _You can be brave, hear me say..._

Optimus rocked slightly with June in his embrace and he purred the chorus into her ear. Her shoulders shook more and she lowered her head, gripping the knife in her hand and pressing the other to her face.

 _I see you dressed in white,_

 _Every wrong made right_

 _I see a rose in bloom_

 _At the sight of you (oh, so priceless)_

 _Irreplaceable, unmistakable, incomparable,_

 _Darling, it's beautiful_

 _I see it in all you (oh, so priceless)_

The song went on, but Optimus was busy holding June as they sunk to the floor and they held each other. Knife forgotten on the floor, Optimus kicked it away as far as he could. He remembered a favored friend of his that had carved up her skin until all he could see of her was scars. He wanted to prevent any human from harming themselves, and he made a special mental note to visit her later. June gradually stopped crying and she looked up at Optimus' face, reaching up to stroke the holoform and he smiled a little.

"That was For King and Country's new song, Priceless. Lovely song. And I hear tell that they are so serious about their 'movement' that they've made a movie! And it's coming out. I recommend seeing it. You will see one of the band members in the movie. I heard it's going to be perfect. Thanks for listen-"

June turned off the radio and she got back to cooking, the tears drying on her face.

"June, if it pleases you, I would like to see a friend of mine."

"Cybertronian?"

"Human." He smiled a little and he kissed her forehead when she looked at him in surprise. "More than a few humans have captured my interest, June, but you are on the top of my list."

She smiled a little and waved him off. "I'll be fine."

Optimus trusted her. She was a strong human being, he thought as he climbed into his cab and drove off into the country, an area his friend called "The sticks of the boondocks deep within the boonies."

He didn't fully understand, but it made her smile.

Her house was clouded with trees, embraced by the limbs and leaves. Two acres stretched out, occupied by a rundown pool and two ponds, an undetermined amount of fish in one and the other, standing empty as its occupants have already been moved. A dying apple orchard stood off to the side, shrouding the occupied pond. The pool reeked of rotting vegetation, the deck creeked and whimpered from lack of attention, and Optimus ran his hand over the worn wood before he got a sharp rebuke.

"Don't tell me you drove all this way to play touchy-feely with my deck!" A small human female stood in the doorway of the old farm house. Horses nickered from their home at the sound of her voice and Optimus smiled at her.

"I wanted to see you," he said as he crossed the gravel driveway, walking towards her.

"It's been a while." She tipped her head up to see his face, look up into his eyes. She grinned. "I saved some Energon you left for my present."

Two minicons were playing ping-pong, another keeping score. Optimus smiled at the display of his present well-used. He knew that they would get the exercise Kickstart was lacking in his office with his human friend. She kept them all busy and well-fed.

A three-legged cat bolted by Optimus, smacking his knee with her tail. He knelt to tickle under her chin and her tail flicked again before she chased a furry black cat she had fondly named Church. Another reference he did not get, but, again, it made her laugh.

"I'm next!" She grabbed the paddle of the loser and Optimus saw a flash of scars. She played well, for a human, but Cybertronians had internal calculations and were thinking at a higher level and reacting to things they had already predicted twelve seconds ago. Optimus would like to see how the minicons did against him.

"How long have you remained clean?"

"Since this October," she crowed, hitting the ball so that the minicon had a harder time retrieving it. It hit it out of bounds and into Optimus' palm. He bounced the ball on the table.

"Fairly impressive."

"Come on, Optimus. With everything going on, you'd think I'd be back at it." She served the ball and scoffed when the minicon declared it foul.

"Your face is foul."

"Uncalled for," the minicon snapped playfully and he served the ball. She returned it and the volleying started up again. Optimus watched silently for a moment.

"I understand." He studied his friend more.

Around her wrist were two braclets, one purple and yellow and thin reading _What happened to you doesn't define you_ and another, thicker, bigger, and black with red text that stated _Believe a life can change_ , with a smaller word that Optimus didn't grasp the meaning of: _RED_. Around her neck was a thin chain with a penny from another country, and clinking lightly against that was a shield. Optimus stopped the game when he grabbed for it, running his thumb over it. He frowned.

"The symbols mean For King and Country," she explained. "The penny means I'm priceless."

"Mm. And priceless you are." He tucked it back against her skin and he smiled at her, opening his hand for her wrist. But instead of tracing her scars, he looked at the bracelets. He recognized the yellow and purple one, but he plucked at the black one as if it offended.

"My new favorite band," she laughed. "It's a saying, I guess, lyrics to a song...believe a life can change...I don't know. I figured, with all that's going on, I needed to remember that I'm not defined by my past, my life can change, and I'm priceless."

Optimus nodded and he released her wrist. "That is an excellent strategy...June and I heard one of this...For King and Country's songs this afternoon. Priceless. It made her cry."

"My favorite, well, one of them." She surrended her paddle to the minicon and she took his hand, leading him to the next room, the living room. Soft music played and Optimus caught a little bit of the lyrics as he sat down beside her on the couch.

He remembered sitting in the same spot, four years ago, when he had first learned that she was harming herself, and then again in November, listening to a ten-year-old story of predatory sexual assualt delivered by her father.

"So, tell me how Junie is..."

When the story was told, omitting Nicholas' return, she was laughing and smiling and nodding. "You two are perfect. I ship you both so hard."

A third thing he did not understand, but he just laughed and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, Prime, but I've done a little tapping at the keys and I might have accidentally written a story about you two."

"Accidentally?" He laughed and shook his head a little, getting up. "I must return to my mate. Send me this accidental story of yours and I may accidentally read it."

 **ooo**

June was asleep when he came back, and she laid on her belly on her side of the berth, allowing room for Optimus' holoform to sink beside her. They slept peacefully that night, Optimus' arms wrapped around her and June's head on his chest.


End file.
